


Random Kisses

by daylightphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightphoenix/pseuds/daylightphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short drabbles I was asked to write over on tumblr, I finally decided to post over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek and Jackson

The Alpha had been getting sick and tired of hearing Jackson complain. He thought it’d stop once Jackson got what he wanted, but it didn't. It continued. He was beginning to think that’s the only thing Jackson could do with his mouth was complain.

Derek was currently listening to Jackson go on and on about how he should be higher up in the pack than where he was, at the bottom. The Alpha rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. “Shut up.” He growled out as he pushed Jackson back against the closest wall. “Just shut up.” He muttered out into the space between Jackson and his Alpha. 

“But…I really t-think that—” Jackson was cut off when Derek pressed his lips hard against the other’s. He didn't know how else o shut up the young Beta. He wouldn't shut up when Derek told him too and pushing him against a wall didn't help, at all.

Derek didn't think anything of the kiss until Jackson responded to it. The young Beta snaked his fingers up and tangled them through the Alpha’s hair. Jackson tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss as Derek gripped onto the Beta’s hips, surly to leave a bruise.

After a few moments Derek had to pry himself away from Jackson, only to hear a slight whine form the other. “That… That can never happen again.” Derek said as he fully moved himself away from the Beta.


	2. Derek and Jackson 2

“What do you want now Jackson?” The Alpha questioned out as he turned around to look at the newly turned werewolf. “I gave you what you wanted, now there can’t be anything else you want… Am I right?” He spoke as he took a few steps towards Jackson, who was slowly backing away from the Alpha. 

“I—I was coming to t-talk to you about a few things.” Jackson poke and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was still afraid of the Alpha, even after everything. 

“Well spit it out, what do you want to talk about?” Derek’s tone was soft, he wasn't mad or anything he wasn't even annoyed, at least not yet he wasn't.

The young Beta cleared his throat and pulled enough courage out of nowhere to ask the question that’s been stuck in the back of his mind since Derek had bitten him. “W-why me? Why did you give me the bite? I begged you almost everyday for it, I would have thought you wouldn't have given it to me.” His voice getting lower by the end of the question. 

Derek stood there for a few long and dreadful moments, as he figured out how to best answer the question. He nodded his head to himself as he walked right up to Jackson.

The young Beat not having anywhere to go, with a closed door behind his back. 

The Alpha grabbed a hold of some of the young Beta’s hair and tilted his head to the side. Derek pressed his lips hard against the other’s, kissing him for a few seconds before he pulled away, not giving Jackson enough time to respond to the kiss.

“That’s one reason why.” He shrugged a shoulder. “And another is because you are very persistent when you want something, you don’t give up on you, you keep going for it. I wanted someone like that in my pack.”

With that said Derek moved Jackson out of his way and walked out to his own car, taking off towards town.


	3. Derek and Erica

It had already been a long day for the Alpha, after training his pack members. Derek had just finished training with Erica. They had both been panting a little. 

The Alpha always trained his female Beta harder, she could take s much more pain than the males could. 

So after training with Erica, you could say that Derek was a little tired. He was cover in swear, his shirt had been ripped in a few spots and was covered in blood and dirt. 

Derek leaned against the closest thing to him, which happened to be a pillar in the middle of the room. 

“Well that was fun.” Erica spoke in a cheery voice as she turned to look at her Alpha. Even if she was exhausted, she didn't show it. She never seemed too. She always seemed to have a glow about her, no matter what mood she was in. 

“You could say that.” Derek mused out with a soft smile and a light laugh. 

After their first kissed, or forced kiss, things had been different between The Alpha and his Beta, not too different, but different enough for Derek to notice. He hadn't said anything about it, because he didn't want it to go back to the way things used to be. 

But with him leaning against the wall and Erica just standing there looking like she just went ten rounds in a boxing ring, Derek kinda wished she knew. 

Derek looked around a little, not that anyone else was there with them, the rest of the pack went out and did their own thing, as they usually did. He shrugged his shoulders a bit as he pushed himself off the pillar and made his way over to Erica.

He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. While he kissed her, he placed his other hand on her hip. 

It took the young beta a few moments to respond,s he was more than shocked that her Alpha would actually kiss her after the last time, when she tried to kiss him. He’d told her that he had someone else in mind for her. So he didn't try it again.

The young Beta, wrapped her arms around her Alpha’s neck and ran her fingers through his dark hair. She gripped onto his hair, pulling herself closer to the other. 

After what felt like a life time and Derek mapping out Erica’s mouth, The Alpha finally pulled away. 

“What was that?” Erica panted out as she let go of her Alpha’s hair and took a step away from him. 

“I have no idea…” Derek shrugged a shoulder as her turned away from her and walked off towards his room. 

“I..what… okay.” Erica shook her head and huffed out a sigh.


	4. Derek and Isaac

Derek had been too busy thinking of a plan to take down the Alpha pack, that he hadn't noticed Isaac walk into his room. The Alpha was pacing around his room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned around quickly, about to growl at whoever was touching him. hen he noticed it was one of his Beta’s. He let out a low sigh and shook his head. “What are you doing here Isaac?” He raised a brow as he looked at the young werewolf. 

“I.. I came to see if you were alright. I know you've been stressing out lately and I know what that does to you.” Isaac lifted a shoulder in a light shrug. 

“I’m fine.” He muttered out and went to sit on his bed. 

“You don’t have to lie to me Derek, I know you more than you know yourself.” Isaac mused out as moved to stand in front of his Alpha. 

The Alpha let out a low sigh. He moved his hands to Isaac’s hips and pulled the Beta closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the Beta and rested his head on the other’s stomach. “ You've always known me better than I've known myself.”

“I know.” Isaac mused out. He let out a low laugh and ran his finger’s through his Alpha’s hair. “But it happens when you've known me almost my entire life.” He teased his Alpha a little. 

“Shut up.” Derek mumbled against the other’s shirt. 

“No.. so let me help like last time.” Isaac whispered out as he softly pushed his Alpha away from him so he could straddle his lap. He snaked his arms around Derek’s neck and looked into the other’s eyes. 

“Isaac… we can’t. That was a one time thing, you know that.” Derek breathed out. He didn't bother to push the young Beta away from him, but he did wrap his arms back around Isaac’s waist. 

Isaac just rolled his eyes at Derek and ignored what he said. The Beta leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his Alpha’s lips. 

And when Derek tried to pull away and protest Isaac just clung to his Alpha and pressed his lips against the other’s once again. This time Isaac kissed Derek with a little passion behind in. 

Derek finally gave up trying to get away from Isaac and kissed him back, with just as much passion, if not more, than Issac had been kissing him. He wrapped his arms back around Isaac’s waist and held his Beta close to himself. 

A few moment’s passed, Derek and Isaac both pulled away, panting for air. Derek just looked at his Beta and smiled. “Thank you.” He whispered out and then nuzzled his face against the other’s neck. 

“No need to thank me.” Isaac smiled to himself and snaked his fingers into Derek’s hair, softly running his fingers along his Alpha’s scalp.


	5. Derek and Caroline

The Alpha wasn't even sure why he was standing here, with the blonde vampire in the first place. Maybe it was the drinks he had at the bar, or whatever the vampire slipped into his drink. But at the moment he didn't care.

Actually the werewolf didn't care much about anything but how the blonde vampire looked in the moon light. It was ironic, Derek hated blondes but for some odd reason this blonde looked better in the moon light.

They’d been standing there in the beginning of the alleyway for some time now, The Alpha not sure what was going to happen.

But the next thing that Derek did know was that the blonde had jumped him and attacked him with her lips. He wrapped an arm around the vampire and held her close to him so she wouldn't fall. It took him a few moments of shock before he responded to the kiss. 

Tilting his head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss, Derek nipped and licked his way into the vampire’s mouth. The Alpha mapped out every centimeter of the vampire’s mouth before he had to pull away for some air.

As the Alpha’s head started to clear from whatever he was on he pushed the vampire off of him. “What the fuck did you do to me?” The blonde vampire just smirked and ran off without a word, without any explanation of what had happened to Derek to make it so he felt like he was drunk or even stoned.

“Fucking vampires.” The Alpha growled out and walked out of the alley.


End file.
